<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer: Misguided Messiah by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616019">Lucifer: Misguided Messiah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood'>Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer rarely dreams, let alone encounters nightmares, but he is glad his Lily is there when it does happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucifer: Misguided Messiah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song - Lucifer Rising, Inkkubus Sukkubus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Within the grandly decorated master bedroom of Magne Mansion, Lucifer bolted up right in his bed, cold sweat clung to his forehead, to the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had dreamt of his Fall: something which hadn’t occurred in such a long time. The memory, the searing pain, the emptiness that never seemed to end as he plummeted from Heaven, his utter loss and neglect of his faith and blind worship of a God he now saw as the merciless, narcissistic, hypocrite he truly was, with all the power one being wield yet shared it with none, it had all come roaring back with burning intensity of Hellfire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the pain of his Fall, there had been nothing, just cold, numbing pain, blackness without a trace of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> In his dream he had woken alone, covered in dust and grime, feeling as though his very soul had been ripped from his body and something else shoved back in its place, and, above all else, he was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Queen was not there to ease the pain of his Fall or follow him into the transition of Hell's eternal fires</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing heavily, Lucifer glanced to his right, to find the love of his eternal life, his beautiful, desirable, intelligent wife; his Lilith, lay with her back to him, still sleeping peacefully it seemed..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was there, by his side, where she had promised she would always be.  Lucifer settled back down, hoping to gain at least a few more hours’ rest before they had to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lilith stirred and rolled over to face him, without opening her eyes as her hand searched for him blindly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Luci?” she stifled a yawn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiftly taking her pale hand n his own, Lucifer kissed her knuckles and rested her palm across his chest, over his heart</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Lily” he murmured </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t fool her, for one thing she could feel the racing of his heartbeat under her fingers, while stretching up  to card the slender fingers of her free hand  through his pale blond hair, stroking away the strands that had stuck to his sweat-dampened brow </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Misguided Messiah; Pariah of twisted beauty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit of fire climb higher And higher ever,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Desire to taste all That isn't worthy-hm-hmm” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She chuckled slightly as her husband pressed his face into the side of her neck, a  purring sound rumbled from Lucifers’ throat, clearly tired but  appreciating the calming sound of his wife's voice, the reassurance of her presence alone was enough to calm him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed his head and continued </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enlightened defiler...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To tire Would shame your brilliance </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Show us your fire, Messiah of phoenix wing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Empower, deliver The Light of Knowing…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand stroking his hair stopped to rest on the pillow above his head, and Lucifer took his hand from where it rested over hers against his chest, to wrap his arm around her tiny waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith tucked her leg over his hip to draw him closer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything, just go back to sleep” she encouraged</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smooth palm slipped into the buttoned up front of his pyjama shirt to draw soothing patterns across his chest with her long painted nails, feeling her husbands’ heart rate begin to calm itself at last</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Lucifer…</span></em> <em><span>Misguided Messiah</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pariah of twisted beauty</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit of fire climb higher And higher ever”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finished by vocalizing her tune softly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Lucifer had always claimed her voice to be otherworldly - not exactly a stretch as she was a succubus, but the king of Hell registered nothing more as sleep overcame him once more - this time it was peaceful, and thankfully, dreamless, with a relieved, tired smile Lilith settled her head on his shoulder, her leg and arms still tangled around him as she too found peace in sleep once again</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>